CONFUSED PERSONALITY
by alex shuhi
Summary: Conan is too confused about his feelings for Haibara ,, is she his friend or more than that ...
1. HERE'S A CASE

**ABOUT : COxAI**

**ANIME : DETECTIVE CONAN**

**RATED : FOR ALL FANS (NO LEMONS)**

**AUTHOR : ALEX SHUHI ($.$)**

**PAIRING : EDOGAWA CONAN AND HAIBARA AI**

**TYPE : STORY**

**GENRE : DRAMA , ROMANCE,FICTION**

**THEME : TRUE FEELINGS **

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN . IT BELONGS TO GOSHO AOYAMA SAN.**

**...BEFORE STARTING WITH THE STORY AN SHORT AUTHOR'S NOTE...**

**KONICHIWA MINNA ! I'M THE AUTHOR ALEX SHUHI . I'M A NEWBEE HERE , IT'S MY FIRST FANFICTION . I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER IN THIS STORY OR ANY SONG USED.**

** WELL SINCE ITS A COUPLE STORY AND YES ON WORTHY COUPLE ,SO MY IMAGINATION MAY COLLIDE WITH MANY OTHER FANS TOO !**

**OKAY I JUST WANT SAY LASTLY THAT ...**

**PLEASE REVIEW AS MUCH AS YOU WANT , ANY CRITICISM .,, IS WELCOMED .**

**...NOW WITH THE STORY ...**

_**CHAPTER NO 1 : HERE'S A CASE**_

_The shonen tantei gang was playing soccer in the park . Conan and Ayumi were on the same team VS Haibara , Genta and Mitsuhiko on the other. While playing Ayumi screamed ._

_What happened Ayumi-chan?.. asked Conan surprised by the sudden scream._

_I...I...just saw a man hitting a woman right there on the street ... said Ayumi pointing at the street ._

_Without a second thought Conan rushed to the scene followed by the whole gang .As they reached the spot, they could see a lady lying on the street with blood gushing out of her head. A large crowd gathered around the dead body. ... As Conan started to examine the body ,Haibara on the other hand went off to call for the police , the detective boys trio decided to examine the body too , but only got yelled at by Conan._

_The police force arrived after some time with the lab examiners . The police started to investigate , and found that the body was discovered by non-other than Conan's group._

_Conan started to tell about his observations,about how the dead woman's head was bleeding and by the wound he could tell that she was hit by a metal death was instant as her brain's nerve burst open. While listening to Conan all the officers were watching him with wide eyes._

_As realizing what Conan just said by observing the expressions on the faces of the officers , he quickly made an excuse by saying " **THAT'S WHAT KOGORO-OCHAA TOLD HIM ON THE PHONE ".**_

_The police officers said " **OH SO IT WAS MOURI-SAN"**_

_Conan sighed .. .. and showed the police a notebook that he found near the victim's body and which said her name to be " Siran Miyo ".After scanning through the notebook it seemed that the notebook belonged to the victim only and it seemed to be her record dairy with all her daily schedules , meeting and important numbers._

_Which observing the notebook Conan found an unusually bloody print on a certain page of the notebook and it was the fingerprint of the dead lady ._

_the page had **"****SIERRA - NEUN - NOVEMBER - EIENS , _121HC_ , FUNF/BRAVO" **WRITTEN ON IT ._

_The fresh fingerprint of the victim on the page was assumed a dying message , and the police started to understand what the victim wanted to convey._

_As the page had coded type of language so the police read every other page of the notebook and found some other pages that had same coded language on them. Conan also peaked at the coded page and immediately wrote down the coded language in his detective notebook, and started to decode the message ._

_On the other hand officer Takagi started to ask questions about discovering of the body ._

_Ayumi told that ... she saw the killer hitting the lady by the street and as she screamed and the detective boys approached the scene , the killer fled from the scene, and thus they discovered the dead body ._

_Inspector Takagi , asked whether they remembered anything else about the killer , like any particular feature , or something like that._

_He was tall,with a cheeky figure and a scar on this face . ... came Haibara's reply in her cold voice._

_Takagi eyed Haibara with shocking a look .He asked " how she remembered so much details about the killer ?"_

_While keeping on her poker face maintained Haibara replied that " when other four were checking for the woman's dead body , i was looking for the killer''s face as much as i could , thus remembering the details "_

_AH...A..AHAHHA..HA .. I see ... Takagi said with a twitching eye._

_During the whole conversation Conan was deep in thoughts of the coded language , and was remembering the events again and again .. to get a clue , and suddenly the thing strunk his mind and he ran behind the nearest building from where he could see the crime scene clearly. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Takagi's phone number and disguised his voice to Mouri's and informed Takagi that he knew how to solve the coded message._

_He explained that the words __ **"****SIERRA - NEUN - NOVEMBER - EIENS " **represented a name ... that is .. Sierra , November are the codes used in phonetic alphabet , in which only the first alphabet is considered . so it becomes **S_N_ . . As** for - Neun , Eiens . these are numbers in German ,... that is ... 9 and 1 . and replacing numbers by the English alphabet at that number's position we get the name to be **"****SINA".** ._

___Now for the left over code .. "__** _121HC_" **represents just a simple street number in Haido city ._

_____And** "** __**FUNF/BRAVO" ..** is again Funf a number in German i.e 5 , Bravo is another phonetic code .. so "b " is considered .. making it 5/b .. which is the block number of the apartment ._

_______So, finally it becomes **"SINA_121 HAIDO CITY_5/B BLOCK".**_

_______After explaining everything to Takagi , Conan said good bye and hung up the phone. _

_______Takagi immediately went to others to explain Mouri's theory ... actually Conan's , and ordered the officers to investigate at the decoded address ._

_______The police reached the address after some time and after a little bit of interrogation , investigating the police got all the proves that proved Sina guilty ,and led to her arrest ..._

**_______ANOTHER MYSTERY SLOVED BY THE DEATH MAGNET ... MOCKED HAIBARA ... TO CONAN..._**

**_______OI ..OI CUT IT OUT ALREADY ... SAID CONAN WITH A PUFFED UP FACE.._**

**_______..._**

**_______OH WELL END OF CHAPTER ONE .. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT..._**

**_______REALLY TOOK A LOT OF MY BRAINS ... !_**

**_______SO PLEASE REVIEW , GIVE SUGGESTIONS ,,,, FOR ANY IMPROVEMENT FOR FANCY IDEAS .. !_**

**_______SEE YOU NEXT TIME ..._**

**_______SO LONG ... _**

**_______OH YA THE NEXT CHAPTER IS NAMED " ACCIDENTLLY CONFESSED " !_**


	2. WEIRD FEELINGS

**ABOUT : COxAI**

**ANIME : DETECTIVE CONAN**

**RATED : FOR ALL FANS (NO LEMONS)**

**AUTHOR : ALEX SHUHI ($.$)**

**PAIRING : EDOGAWA CONAN AND HAIBARA AI**

**TYPE : STORY**

**GENRE : DRAMA , ROMANCE,FICTION**

**THEME : TRUE FEELINGS**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN . IT BELONGS TO GOSHO AOYAMA SAN.**

**...BEFORE STARTING WITH THE STORY A SHORT AUTHOR'S NOTE...**

**Sorry for the late update , i was kinda stuck up with studies .**

**in previous chapter i said that this chapter is named " accidently confessed .. but no... that chapter has to wait a while... so enjoy this one**

**Well i didn't get much off a reviews for the previous chapter , maybe this chapter makes it interesting...**

**...please tell me if i'm going fast ...**

**ARIGATO**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY !**

**...**

**CHAPTER : 2 WEIRD FEELINGS**

**...**

**_TILL NOW : ANOTHER MYSTERY SOLVED BY THE DEATH MAGNET ... MOCKED HAIBARA ... TO CONAN..._**

**_OI ..OI CUT IT OUT ALREADY ... SAID CONAN WITH A PUFFED UP FACE.._**

**_..._**

_The tantei gang once again cheered for their victory and were congratulated by the police force._

_As it was getting late the group said bye to the officers and headed home._

_While walking back to their homes , Conan noticed that Haibara was unnaturally quiet, well she never really was a chatterbox type , but today it somewhat seemed weird to Conan._

_He thought something was wrong , and asked her about it , while gently placing his hand around her shoulder. Haibara blushed a little ,but as we know she hid it perfectly with a threatening face , which clearly said " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING KUDO !" . Watching her threatening face , Conan quickly removed his hand and made a apologizing face ._

_Conan tried to ask again , but nothing in reply ,_

_Haibara continued to walk silently to Agasa's house , soon both Conan and Haibara were walking alone on the streets to Agasa's house . Conan was also visiting teh professor as Haibara informed him that she had gathered all the data on for making the antidote for APTX 4869 , and the antidote will be finished within 2-3 days._

_FLASHBACK_

_As Haibara and Conan parted ways with the other three detective boys , Haibara told Conan that "i would be finishing the antidote within 2-3 days , so be happy Kudo ! , you get to be with your beloved Mouri-san again ."..._

_... Conan didn't listen the last of Haibara's words , and was too overjoyed that he embraced Haibara tightly in his arms, while lifting and happily spinning her around like when a kid gets a new toy . ,, but for this Conan received a murderous glare from Haibara , which sent chills down his spine , and immediately he loosened his grip from Haibara._

... After an awkward silence of murderous glares , Conan told Haibara that he would be staying at Agasa's house till she finishes up with the antidote ...

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_Conan and Haibara arrived at the professor's house , who welcomed them with his wide goofy smile. Haibara went to her room , kept her bag , went straight to the basement to work on the antidote._

_Meanwhile Conan rang up Ran to inform her that he would be staying at Agasa's house for next 3 days , as the professor has developed a new detective game , which he wanted Conan to try out and review if any anything should be changed before giving it to other detective boys. Ran didn't disagree at all and just told him to take care of himself ., and then she hung up._

_after the ending the call to Ran, Conan went to the guest room to keep his bag , and to look for some clothes that he could wear in the next 3 days._

_..._

_In the basement Haibara was working on the antidote , but a bit of uneasy , a strange feeling was eating her inside , which said that she should not make the antidote , she didn't know why she was thinking like that but ,, it was too strange , rather being sad she should be happy for Conan that he'll return to his original form ,, and not only him ,,,, even she will be Shiho Miyano again , so why was she feeling sad about it ,, while thinking about it Haibara didn't notice that tears were forming in her eyes , and next she knew that she was weeping .._

_..._

**_END .._**

**_Sorry guys its short and a real late update but i'm really buzy ... i have exams, school work and what not ..._**

**_still i'll try to update the next chapter in a week ..._**


	3. QUESTIONS , PLANS & ZZzzz

**ABOUT : COxAI**

**ANIME : DETECTIVE CONAN**

**RATED : FOR ALL FANS (NO LEMONS)**

**AUTHOR : ALEX SHUHI ($.$)**

**PAIRING : EDOGAWA CONAN AND HAIBARA AI**

**TYPE : STORY**

**GENRE : DRAMA , ROMANCE,FICTION**

**THEME : TRUE FEELINGS**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN . IT BELONGS TO GOSHO AOYAMA SAN.**

** ... AUTHOR'S NOTE ...**

**I guess i'm keeping my promise of updating in a weak ! .. here you go with another chapter .**

** please read , enjoy and review !**

**CHAPTER : ****QUESTIONS , PLANS & ZZzzz.**

** ...**

**TILL NOW:**

_ she will be Shiho Miyano again , so why was she feeling sad about it ,, while thinking about it Haibara didn't notice that tears were forming in her eyes , and next she knew that she was weeping .. .._

_..._

_Crying her eyes out , was not Haibara's idea ., she didn't even know why the hell she was crying . _

_But thinking over and over about , Conan and herself again be Shinichi and Shiho made her cry even greater , , she just can't hold it , millions of questions filled her mind ,, flashing in a series in her mind ... ... she was asking herself ... "" why am i crying ? what is this strange pain that increases whenever i think of me and kudo turn back to our old self ? why am i not able to concentrate on the antidote ? I know we both want to be in our old self and lead our respective lives , then why this stingy pain is not leaving my heart ? Why is it hurting so much ? _

_To many questions but Haibara had answers to none of them . Soon because of working over-night ,and crying since last 3-4 hours and sticking her eyes on the computer screen , Haibara started to feel dizzy and in the next moment she dozed off ! _

_... __**IN CONAN'S ROOM (around 10:30 pm)...**_

_Conan was getting excited , and was imagining like a small innocent child by keeping his hands under his chin while lying on his bed ... the thought of turning back again into Shinichi was making him excited , he was making plans for a date with Ran , how he will confess to her this time as last time he failed to confess because of the temporary antidote and the case , but this time he will be Kudo Shinichi permanently and will surely confess to Ran about his love ..._

_These thoughts were making Conan to dance inside , the happiness was to great that he wanted to scream and tell everyone about his joy . He just wanted to scream his heart out ,, but even he knew he can't tell anyone that secret , and by secret he remembered that he has to think how he was going to make an excuse for Conan that finally he was leaving , he was going back to his parents , and how he was going to make his entry again as Shinichi , as he can't just go in just as Conan went away , it would be to suspicious ._

_Conan went in his thinking pose and started planning out the exit and entry from Conan to Shinichi . _

_While thinking about the plan Conan eyes started to close and he feel asleep ._

_..._

_Meanwhile the professor was cleaning up the dishes from the dinner and after that started to prepare for bed ._

_...** END OF THIS CHAPTER ...**_

_** ... **_

_**WELL THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT MUCH OF EXCITING STUFF , BUT WELL I HAD TO PUT IT UP TO WRITE AN EXCITING CHAPTER ... THAT WILL BE THE NEXT CHAPTER . **_

_**This was a short one too but you know it really gets to much for me to update during a tight study schedule , but well i'll again be updating in a weak ! ..**_

_**wait for me .. bye till then ... **_

_**...REVIEW PLEASE ...**_


End file.
